what happened?
by zombie cookie12
Summary: when things start working between ranger and stephanie, ranger has to leave. he won't tell stephanie anything. now that he is gone morelli thinks he has another chance and he is going to try once more now that his pain problem is gone. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie stared at Ranger with a confused look on her face. "Your……your leaving? Why?" she whispered softly.

Ranger stared at her with a blank face and was silent. Tears formed in Stephanie's eyes and she was lost as to why he would leave. "I have to." He said in his usual tone. It annoyed Stephanie that he could act so calm right now when she felt like she was going to fall apart. Stephanie had left Morelli for him and now he was going to leave her.

"B-but why ranger, why are you leaving me now that things are working out between us? I thought you wanted to be with me……I mean that is what our whole goal was and now you just want to leave me?" she looked down and tried to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes now. Ranger didn't move at all. He just stared at her with no expression on his face.

"I know." He said softly this time. He still showed no emotion on his face or in his voice. Ranger turned and headed for the door. Stephanie looked up with shock crossing her eyes and she bolted for him. With her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his back she cried out "Please Ranger don't leave me! I've given up so much so we could be together and now you just toss me aside like I'm nothing. Don't go!"

He was quiet as he turned around and kissed her passionately. While she was caught up in the kiss he took out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed one of her hands. She felt the cool bracelet on her wrist and she pulled away only to see him put the other half around a bar that helped support her roof. With a gasp Stephanie started to tug at the cuffs to get free. Ranger left the keys out of reach then headed for the door

"No! Ranger stop! Please!" Stephanie screamed. Ranger turned his head to the side and said calmly "Babe." He then walked out the door and left Stephanie calling out his name and crying. Ranger showed no emotion as he muttered to himself "looks like I did lose to the bastard Morelli."

Ranger dialed up Morelli and told him what was going down. Morelli fought back a laugh and told him he would be over get her. Morelli was very happy that he was going to get Stephanie that he nearly wanted to jump around. Ranger disconnected and then got in a black hummer and was gone. He didn't want to be around when Morelli came by and got Stephanie.

Ranger didn't look back and he only stared out the windshield with a blank expression on his face. Tank wanted to know what happened but didn't say anything as he drove Ranger to the airport.

Morelli showed up after a few minutes and let himself in. he saw Stephanie trying to get the key and saw her nose was red and her eyes were red and puffy. When Stephanie heard his foot steps at first she thought it was Ranger but looked up and saw it was only Morelli. She felt embarrassed by this and muttered "J-Joe......."

He flashed her at grin and said "always getting cuffed to rods huh?" he walked over and got the key. Stephanie gave him a slight glare but Morelli missed it. He continued "anyway don't try to go after Ranger. He is long gone by now." He unlocked the cuffs and Stephanie just collapsed to the floor. She held her wrist to her chest and ignored the physical pain she felt. Only thinking about how calm Ranger had acted and how he just left like that.

She wondered why Ranger left her but knew that it had to be a good reason for it so she knew she wasn't going to bother trying to find out. Stephanie knew she wasn't going to get the information she wanted and knew it would be a waste of time to try anything. Glancing up at Morelli she whispered "What happened? Why did he leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Morelli knelt down in front of her and said "nothing happened. He's just a dumb ass and doesn't know what he is doing." Pulling her into a hug he sighed then said "its nothing you did cupcake so don't beat yourself up for it." He kissed her cheek then her neck and gave a sly grin "I know what would cheer you up though."

Stephanie's eyes widened and her face went red with blush. She shoved Morelli away and stood up. Looking down at him she asked with anger starting to fill her voice "do you see what I'm going through?! I just lost someone I'm in love with and all you can think about right now is sex?!" she had expected this from him but she was now in a mood and couldn't stop herself. Stephanie knew he would suggest something like that but it still threw her off guard.

Morelli stood up and laughed a bit. "Cupcake that's all I ever think about." He then walked over to the upset Stephanie and hooked a single finger onto the collar of her shirt and said "now about that offer?" he shot her another grin as he peeked into her shirt and grinned wider in approval.

Stephanie felt her urge build up but ignored it and slapped his hand away. She gave him a good strong glare then said "get out. If you are only asking for sex then you can't be here." She started to shove him toward the door but wasn't really able to move him.

"Fine, fine, fine I won't ask anymore but I do want to make sure your alright. I'll order pizza." His last sentence was in a bribing tone and he knew he had her when she stepped aside to let him pass.

She shot him a look before getting the phone and handing it to him. Joe ordered a large pizza and they both sat down on the couch to watch a game like usual. Joe laid back and sighed happily as he said "just like the good old days…..but I like it better when I got you into bed." He grinned as he watched the game. Stephanie shot him a look then went back to watching the game also. She finally got into it when Joe asked "got any beer Steph.? " she nodded and already he was up and looking for the beer.

In a matter of minutes they had the pizza on the table and they were watching the game quietly. Stephanie was still upset but she had calmed down and Joe was just eating his pizza and drinking his beer happily. "bob misses you." He mumbled.

Stephanie laughed and said "I bet he does. Bob always misses me. I feed him real food not that crap you call food." Joe couldn't help but laugh along with her and shook his head as if he couldn't believe she said that.

After having a few laughs and finishing pizza and beer Joe left and Stephanie went to bed with a heart ache. She missed Ranger so much and couldn't believe he was gone. She wondered how her life was going to happen now that she was single once more and alone. Rex slept quietly on his hamster wheel and Stephanie couldn't help but smile at him. She quickly fell asleep and didn't dream that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was more painful than last night. She woke up with a groan and sat up. Stephanie didn't sleep well last night and she did wake up to the smell of coffee being brewed. With a soft sigh she got out of bed and got on a pair of blue sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt then headed out to the kitchen. Quietly she made coffee and pulled out some peanut butter and bread. Stephanie made a sandwich and sat down at the table with her coffee in her hand. She felt horrible and just wanted to go back to sleep but knew Lula or Morelli would come and wake her back up and tell her to get to work.

Stephanie stopped by the bonds office to see no one was there. Connie left a stack of files and a note saying 'This is what we have. Had to go out for a bit and Lula has the day off.'

With a light nod and a sigh she took some files she thought was easy then dragged herself back to her car. With her mind on other things she didn't notice Morelli leaning against her car. "Why so down cupcake?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

Stephanie looked up at him and shot him a mean look then opened the car door and threw the files onto the seat "what is it Morelli? Don't you have work today?" she closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him. His eyes were soft and he looked as hot as always. Wearing some what loose pair of jeans and a black T-shirt Morelli shook his head and smiled

"Day off today and I plan on following you around for the hell of it." He replied happily as he moved closer to her and put an arm around her. She shot him a 'don't mess with me' look then removed his arm and opened up the driver side door.

"Don't mess with me. I'm in no mood to be playing." She warned him as she got in her car and started it up. Stephanie then drove out of the lot and was headed for stark street. Looking back in her mirror when she hit a red light she saw Morelli riding in his SUV and was right behind her. With a dark growl she quickly made a turn and zoomed away in hope of losing him.

Seeing she was having no luck of losing him Stephanie sighed and made a U-turn and headed back in her normal direction. "I don't care anymore. Let him follow, all I'm doing is going after a FTA." She mumbled under her breath as she tried to find ways to keep her mind off what had happen last night.

Brushing her hair out of her face she made sure she was ready for this capture. Stephanie had no intention of going for a ride. She was in no mood to fight or deal with every other thing she normally dealt with.


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping on a small calm street, Stephanie got out of her beautiful black Camry. Stephanie didn't really understand why Ranger gave her this kind of car but she liked it none the less. She looked at her file real quick then at the house number and nodded "this is it." She looked around for Morelli and found him a few cars down. Stephanie wondered if she should hit his car later or not to stop him. With a shrug she turned toward the house and started toward it.

With a soft sigh and a deep breath she was walked up to the door and knocked on it. On the second knock a man opened it and looked down at Stephanie. He didn't look to well and Stephanie thought he might fall over any minute. Quickly she explained everything like usual and the guy stared at her for a moment.

"Ok fine….if I go can you promise to take care of my daughters? If I can't get out then someone has to watch her and my family is out of state." As the man said this two little girls ran toward him and shouted "Daddy, daddy look! Look what we made!" they showed him the pictures they both made and he smiled at them.

Stephanie gave a nod and after everything was explained to the girls they all got into the Camry and drove off with Morelli behind her like before. She dropped the man off at the station and got her receipt. Once that was all done Stephanie went home with the two smaller girls. They took the elevator and quickly got into the apartment.

"Ok girls I will get you a bed for you to sleep on in time but for now we will have to share a bed. I want to show you around before we go back to your old house and get your things." Stephanie said as she showed them around. The girls stopped when they saw rex and both giggled at how cute he looked. Stephanie smiled as she watched them play with rex.

Once all was said and done they all left and got back into the Camry. Stephanie drove back to the house and in a matter of minutes they were inside. "Grab everything you want to take. I will grab what you will need." She told the girls as they ran off to go get what they want. Stephanie took her time to examine the house. It was nice and she wouldn't mind living there.

Stephanie grabbed everything and when they were all ready to go she put everything in the trunk and got the girls in the car. She smiled at the thought of now having children as she drove them home. She couldn't wait to see what happened with her life now that she was taking care of two beautiful girls. Her mind was completely off Ranger and how over dramatic she was. And when Stephanie looked back on it she knew she had been over dramatic and so different from her true self.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked into the house they saw Morelli sitting on the couch watching a game. With a sigh Stephanie walked in with the girls and kicked the door shut as she asked "What are you doing here Morelli?"

A smile came across Morelli's face as he looked at her and said "watching a game cupcake. What's with the children?" Stephanie stared at him for a moment then looked down at the girls who were watching the T.V.

"I'm baby sitting. Remember when I had to baby sit Zook and Carl? Well now I baby sit these two girls. I think it will be nice to be around some girls and not a weird boy or a monkey. Now get out I don't want you here." Stephanie pointed a strong stiff finger toward the door and Morelli only laughed and got back to watching his game. "Morelli I mean in now get out I have things to attend to and you here will distract me." That brought a grin onto his face and he looked at her once more.

Morelli got up and walked to the kitchen. "So I'm distracting to you?" He gave a bark of laughter then shook his head and said "Now I know your weakness cupcake and if I can win this with that then I will be damn happy." He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek then grabbed his jacket and said "Food in the fridge, drinks on the counter and milk on the top shelf of the fridge. I will be back again soon to see how you are doing but for now duty calls and sadly I have a job to do." With that said Morelli was gone. Stephanie sighed happily then went to the kitchen to see what she had in her fridge. It was stocked up. Moving to the cabinets to also see that it was stocked up made Stephanie remember when Diesel was here. She gave a slight shiver to the thought for some reason.

Pulling out three pizzas Stephanie turned around and asked "So what are you're names?" both girls looked at her then at each other. A slight smile on their faces showed as they walked over to Stephanie and giggled.

"I'm Kimi and my little sister here is Nicole." The oldest brown haired girl said with a smile. The smaller girl smiled and giggled as she waved to Stephanie who was putting the pizzas in the microwave and heating them up.

"Wow what lovely names you have." Stephanie told them with a smile on her face as she picked them up one by one and set them both in a seat at the table. "I don't have much as you can see but it should be enough until your daddy gets out. So for now let's just have fun and hope for the best." Stephanie set out the pizzas on paper plates and sat at the table. Just before she was able to take a bite there was a knock on the door and that annoyed Stephanie. With a slight grumble she got up and went to the door. When she opened it there as no one out there but there was a box. Stephanie put the box on the table in the foyer and went back to the table to eat with the girls. They asked who it was and Stephanie told them it was one of the neighbors asking for the news paper. After they had diner and enjoyed some Tom and Jerry Stephanie made a make shift bed on the floor and got the girls to bed.

The next morning she woke up to the girls jumping on her bed and screaming get up there is a man at the door. With a sigh Stephanie got up and looked in the doorway to see Morelli. "Morelli what do you want?! I was trying to sleep!"

Morelli grinned and shook his head then said "Relax Stephanie I just brought breakfast for you and the kids that's all." When she looked she noticed the girls had syrup all over their faces. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh and say "I can see that. Pancakes I'm guessing?" Morelli nodded and Stephanie got out of bed. First thing she did was clean up the girls then she went and got a cup of coffee. After that she sat down with a plate of pancakes in front of the T.V. and turned on a game. Everyone watched the game and enjoyed their morning.


End file.
